The present invention relates to a novel wheel cover for a vehicle. Wheel cover systems are widely used on vehicles to create an esthetic appearance on a vehicle wheel. Wheel covers are subjected to intense stress of rather long duration during normal operation of the vehicle which can cause a vehicle wheel cover to separate from a vehicle wheel. Often, the vehicle wheel cover is lost or causes damage and, possibly, injury to bystanders when separated from the wheel. Replacement of a lost wheel cover can be very expensive.
Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,670 which provides for a novel wheel cover which requires only the removal of every other lug nut on a particular wheel. Thus, installation of the vehicle cover described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,670 does not require the jacking or raising of a vehicle. Although the wheel cover system shown therein was a great advance, the use of separate washers with a flange plate or beauty ring complicates the wheel cover system. For example, separable washers are difficult to ship and pack. Also, washers are often not installed properly since gravity tends to pull a washer surrounding a lug nut downwardly causing a eccentric fit thereupon. Further, washers are often lost or not replaced after maintenance of the wheel requiring removal of the beauty ring or other wheel cover. Missing washers in such wheel mounting systems enhance the possibility of losing a wheel cover.
A wheel cover which solves the problems encountered in the prior art would be a great advance in the transportation field.